


Busy Day

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Charlie gets more patrons
Kudos: 3





	Busy Day

Vaggie was overhearing everybody at the hotel talk it was a very busy day today and they had new patrons signing up which she was grateful for

However it was getting to be go loud so they all moved to another room and resumed 

"Charlie I'm glad your hotel is finally getting lots of business I've been waiting for this!" Nifty exclaimed happy Charlie laughed 

"See? The secret is to not give up and be persistent...you were good at that as well as I was." Vaggie said praising Charlie 

"You still have to get them and me to heaven though which I still dont think it will be possible or else it's pointless" Amgel said shaking his head

"Charlie just needs to get one to heaven just to see if its possible" Vaggie said shaking her head. Charlie responded to that

"Actually I'm going all in and I'm going to try and reform everybody...I think we can do it" Charlie said smiling really giddy and hopeful 

"Really hon? Okay I you know I have your back" Vaggie chuckled confident in her girlfriend

Charlie kissed her on the lips. Vaggie blushed with a huge smile 

"This is great plus you guys might even be able to hire extra protection in order to back up Alastor" Angel Dust suggest. Vaggie grumbled 

"I could be of help you know. Charlie hire me" Vaggie stated shocking Angel 

"But Vaggie alls you have is that little spear what if your outnumbered...and it was very risky when you pointed that spear at Alastors face....are you telling us you know much more than spear use?" Angel asked laughing. Vaggie smirked as she was going to wip the grin of his face. 

"Of coarse I do. Sambo is one of my other methods of self defense." Vaggie said shrugging Charlie looked at her suprised 

"YOU KNOW HOW TO DO SAMBO?!" Charlie exclaimed excited like getting up close to her. Vaggie gave her a ride eyed expression 

"Well yeah....ive been training since when I was still a Human....I'm pretty good at it to...why?" Vaggie said shrugging not seeing the need to be this excited. 

Charlie began drooling imagining Vaggie putting her in an armbar with a martial arts robe and bare feet. Vaggie smirked and rolled her eyes. 

"Yes darling but later" She whispered. Husk interrupted them. 

"I dont usually say much but even so you have to be careful...Alastor is unpredictable in his power I've seen it as I've worked for him before that's how he was able to give me the bartender gig. Vaggie shrugged 

"I'm not scared of him he can summon as many tentacles as he wants I'll still break his arm if he betrays Charlie" Vaggie said shrugging. Charlie and Angel giggled 

After this Charlie got more patrons so she went to go freet all of them and get them settled


End file.
